Caillou's Holiday Movie
Caillou's Holiday Movie is the only ''Caillou '' It takes place around Christmas time and begins 12 days from Christmas. Released on October 7, 2003, has aired regularly on PBS stations on and around Christmas, and also every year in December on the cable/satellite network Sprout. The film also serves as the final episode of Season 3. In 2014 DHX Media announced before Caillou's 25th Anniversary that they are planning to rerelease the movie. NCircle Entertainment released it on November 11, 2014. Plot On Day 1, December 13, Sarah invites Caillou to her school play, Caillou later sees Clementine. On Day 2, Caillou and family get a christmas tree. Caillou's Daddy decorates it when they get home. Later Caillou's Mommy askes Caillou and Rosie what they want for Christmas. Caillou makes out a long list, but Mommy tells him to shorten it calling him a "Me Me Boy." Caillou does so and says the thing he wants most is a space station. On Day 4, Caillou donates some of his old toys. Rosie helps too, but not quite understanding the idea, she begins making her own Christmas presents in her own way. She takes Rexy and wraps him up to give to Caillou. Later, Caillou and Mommy takes the presents to the fire station and mail Caillou's letter to Santa. Rosie then takes Mommy's slippers and some cat food for Gilbert and wraps them. That night, Caillou can't Rexy and wonders where he is. The next morning, Caillou plays with Leo. At Leo's house, Caillou makes Christmas presents for his Mom and Dad. Leo makes Hannukah presents and then the two play outside. Later, Caillou learns about Hanukkah from Leo and they play with a dreidel. On Day 9. Mommy, Daddy and Rosie go shopping, so Grandma comes over to babysit Caillou. Caillou continues to look for Rexy, but he can't find him. The next day Caillou and his family go to Sarah's school play. One of the boys named Jimmy, who was going to be in the play is out sick, so Caillou takes his place. A bit nervous at first, he ends up doing a good job. On Christmas Eve, Grandma and Grandpa come to Caillou's house to get ready for Christmas Eve Dinner. On Christmas morning, Caillou wakes up early and later everyone opens presents. Caillou gets a space station and finds Rexy, and Gilbert gets the cat food. Mommy finds her slippers and Caillou gives Mommy and Daddy their presents. Everyone sings a cheery tune as the film comes to an end. Character's present * Caillou * Rosie * Boris * Doris * Clementine * Leo * Sarah * Gilbert * Grandma * Grandpa * Jason * Jeffery * Clementine's Mom (non speaking) * Leo's Mom * Jonah * Santa * Stacie * Mail carrier * Sparkey * Miss Martin * Billy (cameo) * Soundtrack An official soundtrack was released on CD in 2003 in conjunction, featuring 18 tracks including a number of songs not found in the film. The songs featured are as follows: #Caillou's Christmas Song #Riding in Santa's Sleigh (Soundtrack exclusive) #Eight Days to Go #Building Snowmen (Soundtrack exclusive) #The Perfect Tree for Me #Big Hugs from Far Away (Soundtrack exclusive) #Snowflakes #Merry Christmas Everyone (Soundtrack exclusive) #Me Me Boy #The Santa Hop (Soundtrack exclusive) #Where Christmas is Not the Same (Includes additional content) #Chanukah Song (Soundtrack exclusive) #A Time to Share #A Joyful Noise (Soundtrack exclusive) #We Wish You a Caillou Christmas (Soundtrack exclusive) #One Wish (Soundtrack exclusive) #It's Christmas Morning Trivia/Goofs * This is the first time in which Caillou is voiced by Annie Bovaird since his previous voice actor Jaclyn Litensky died in a car crash. * When Caillou was naming whose Christmas cards were whose, he didn't mention his best friend Leo, likely because Leo is Jewish. *Despite Billy being said to be sick, Clementine and her family were seen sitting in the audience at the play. Category:Caillou Videos Category:Movies